Live or Die
by OTHLOVER901
Summary: What started out as a seemingly harmless prank left 6 lives hang in the balance and 5 loved ones worried about the end result.
1. Chapter 1

_What started out as a seemingly harmless prank left 6 lives hang in the balance and 5 loved ones worried about the end result._

BACK STORY

Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger are dating

Stephanie Vanderbilt and Colin McCrae are dating

Paris Gellar and Finn Rostchild are dating

Tristan Dugrey and Louise Grant are dating

Rory, Logan, Steph, Colin, Paris, Finn, Tristan and Louise are all best friends and are considered cool and other kids jump at the chance to hang out with them

Jess Mariano and Summer Roberts have a thing for each other but they'll never admit it

Christopher Hayden died in a motorcycle accident when Rory was 3 so Luke Danes is the only father she's ever known

All 10 teenagers attend Chilton

**Chilton parking lot Friday morning**

"So we'll do it tomorrow then. Me and Tristan will convince Jess. While you and Paris convince Summer." Rory Gilmore said to Stephanie Vanderbilt.

**Chilton parking lot Friday afternoon**

Steph and Paris went up to Summer Roberts who was leaning against some random guy's car.

"Hey ya Sums." Paris Gellar said happily

"What?" Summer said

"So Summer a bunch of us are going to the mall tomorrow afternoon and we wanted to know if you wanted in?" Steph asked her even though she was fairly sure she knew the answer.

Summer's eyes lit up and said "really? You want me to come with you?"

"Sure. There's a Starbucks near Hartford. We're all meeting at 3. See you then. " Steph and Paris left.

**Luke's Diner later that evening**

Tristan and Rory decided to swing by Luke's knowing that they were sure to run into Jess in all his grumpy and stubborn glory.

_**Can you please let me know how I'm doing any feedback is welcomed though I'd prefer it be positive**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tristan and Rory decided to swing by Luke's knowing that they were sure to run into Jess in all his grumpy and stubborn glory._

"Hey Jess." Rory said when he came over.

"What can I get you guys?" he asked them.

"A bunch of us are going to the mall tomorrow and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." Tristan asked

His response was "Na Uh that's too girlie for me"

"Come on Jess, pretty please" Rory begged

Everybody knew that Jess Mariano was stubborn as hell was one of the _only_people that can get Jess to do something he didn't want to do and EVERYBODY knew it.

Before he had the chance to respond she simply said "Excellent, Starbucks the one near Hartford mall be there at three. See you tomorrow." Then the pair left without another word.

Tristan and Rory headed to her place to meet Steph and Paris. They all were hanging out in the lounge room.

"Alright guys we're meeting Jess and Summer at Starbucks at 3" Paris said.

"Steph" Rory said slowly in a questioning way even though Rory could see that Steph was having doubts about following through with what they had planned for tomorrow afternoon.

"Are we… sure that… we wanna do this?" Steph asked

"Are you serious?" Tristan asked.

"Guys we all know that Jess and Summer have had it coming since the day they walked through those double doors at school. Summer is a real witch with a capital B and while Jess isn't quite as bad they both deserve to be taken down a notch or two and this small harmless thing will do that." Paris said getting louder and louder to the point where she was practically yelling.

"Paris calm down." Rory said

"Calm down, calm down, you want me to calm down?" Paris yelled

"I'm just saying you might want to settle down before you give yourself a heart attack or something" Rory replied

"Alright that enough everybody just simmer down." Tristan said

"Fine all I'm saying is that this isn't a very nice thing to do even though I do agree with you" Steph said

"Neither is what they do but it doesn't stop them now does it" Paris replied angrily

"Alright people lets just have a movie night/sleepover. we'll watch some movies, eat lots of junk food, you guys stay over then in the morning you guys go home change and we'll meet in the afternoon at Starbucks. What do you say?" Rory asked

"yeah" Paris said

"sure" Steph replied

"definitely" Tristan said

"great. Paris and Steph get lots of junk food; whatever you can get your paws on. Tristan and I will get the movies from the video store." Rory told the group.

_**Read and review please**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Alright people lets just have a movie night/sleepover. we'll watch some movies, eat lots of junk food, you guys stay over then in the morning you guys go home change and we'll meet in the afternoon at Hartford's Starbucks. What do you say?" Rory asked_

**SATURDAY AFTER NOON AT STARBUCKS**

By 3:15 all 6 teens had arrived and got a cup of coffee except Rory who was on her 3rd since she had arrived. They went to the mall and walked around for a while just to keep up the pretence, being as smart as he was knew something wasn't quite right only he couldn't put his finger on it. Summer being the dumb-dumb that she is was completely oblivious to it. Rory Tristan Paris and Steph all looked at each other and were thinking the same thing. Rory said to Paris time to get this show on the road. She led the group into the elevator.

**IN THE ELEVATOR**

Summer was yammering to Steph about the same old bizarre things that comes out of her mouth when she's excited but Steph was barely listening to her. While Jess was too busy trying to figure out the real reason behind their visit cause after all Rory begged him why would she do it unless something was brewing. Rory had 4 of her best friends with her why would she need him. Neither Jess nor Summer noticed that the numbers on the elevator were going up… and… up… and… up. They made sure that Jess and Summer were at the front of the elevator. The pair still weren't paying attention and didn't hear the elevator 'ding' when it reached the roof. Jess and Summer were brought to reality when…

_**Short I know but with what's coming I had to split it here**_

_**Can you please let me know how I'm doing any feedback is welcomed though I'd prefer it be positive.**_


	4. Chapter 4

They still weren't paying attention and didn't hear the elevator 'ding' when they reached the roof. Jess and Summer were brought back to reality when they were brutally pushed out the elevator.

Rory, Tristan, Paris and Steph all just said "HA!"

Steph pressed the button so the foursome could go down. But then an arm was stuck in between the two doors.

The roof top of Hartford mall was dark, light only by the moon and the stars in the sky. The roof was completely empty with the exception of a door. It was spring loaded and led to a very narrow and dimly light staircase.

The elevator doors opened again and Jess tried to get in but Tristan pushed him out while Steph pressed the down button again.

Once again Jess attempted to enter the elevator again, this went on for several minutes. Summer didn't even bother trying to get in, she just fell to her knees and started crying but everyone just ignored her.

Getting sick of it Paris just screeched "fine you want in. guys let him in" Jess started to come in dragging a grumpy Summer along with him. Suddenly he jumped out.

Rory yelled at him "Jess make up your freaking mind in or out. You want in, get your ass in here or stay out. Clocks a tickin'."

Yet again Steph pressed the down button, this time the doors slammed shut with all 6 teens inside. All of a sudden the car started rocking.

To all different degrees Rory, Tristan, Steph, Paris and Jess were panic stricken.

Summer on the other hand was curled up in the foetal position trying to get to her 'happy place'… that wasn't working out so well though.

Everyone else was franticly pressing buttons. The open, close, each of the numbered buttons and Paris was repeatedly pressing the help button.

"Paris, that didn't work the first 47 times what makes you think it'll work now when you have pretty much killed that thing?" Tristan asked her

"Well it might be that nobody knows we are in here, or that our phones are completely shot along with the cameras in here or maybe even that we are trapped in here with no way out" she yelled waving her arms around dramatically.

Something they did must have alerted centre security that their car was in distress, problem was nobody could communicate and they had no idea how many people were trapped in their or where they were exactly. When security took a look at the security cameras from outside the elevator doors on each of the floors to see who was the last one to get in that particular one when they saw who it was they knew they had to do something… they had the Dugrey, Gilmore, Gellar and Vanderbilt children trapped, if something were to happen to them….

_**Read and review please**_


	5. Chapter 5

Logan Huntzberger knew something was wrong with his girlfriend he didn't know how he knew, he just knew that something bad had happened.

He figured that Colin, Finn and probably Louise would most likely be at Finn's cause he had his own personal bar, so he went to Finn's figuring Steph and Paris went shopping with Rory.

**AT FINN'S PLACE**

Colin was watching TV with Louise while Finn being Finn was throwing back shots at the bar in his giant lounge room.

Logan walked in and said "hey guys, how you doing?"

"Fine" Louise said

"G'day mate" Finn only half way to drunk responded

Colin was about to say that he too was good he looked up and saw the worried look in his best friend's eyes.

"Hey Logan what's wrong man?" Colin asked

"When was the last time you spoke to the girls?" Logan asked

"Yesterday after school. They were going to go shopping this afternoon" Colin said

"Tristan was going too." Louise piped up

"Yeah Rory told me she was going but she also said she would be back hours ago." Logan said still concerned

"I know they were going to ring when they were done, but you know how Steph is with a credit card in her hand" Colin said

"I've just got this feeling… a feeling that something is wrong." Logan said then his phone rang and he answered "Huntzberger here"

The police tried to contact the kid's parents but the only person who picked up was Luke and he was out the door even before he had hung up. On his way he called Logan.

"I've just got this feeling… a feeling that something is wrong." Logan said then his phone rang and he answered "Huntzberger here"

"Logan it's Luke, there's a bit of a situation at the Hartford mall. Rory, Steph, Paris, Tristan, Jess and Summer are trapped in an elevator on the top floor. Can you fill in Colin, Finn and Louise and get here as soon as you can" Luke told him.

Logan was so afraid, so frightened but he tried his to be calm and told Luke "we're on our way!" and hung up the phone. Then he turned to Colin, Finn and Louise and told them the nature of the call and the four of them were out the door **SO**fast.

Rory was the love of his life as he was hers, even though they are in high school they knew it was the truth. He was terrified that she could be hurt... or worse... he can't loose his Ace… he just can't. Wait he thought to himself I can't think like that, I need to stay positive, if I don't I'll start bawling and that's the last thing anybody needs right now. I need to stay cool, calm and collected for the others, at least until I know Ace is safe and back in my arms again

_**Can you please let me know how I'm doing any feedback is welcomed though I'd prefer it be positive**_


	6. Chapter 6

The four made it to the mall in record time, it was amazing that they made it without running into anything that would've slowed them down.

They ran inside and saw a bunch of people, Luke among them, around an elevator. Logan, Colin and Louise joined Luke at the front of the crowd.

Logan looked around. "Umm Luke where's Lorelai? Rory and Lorelai are practically joined at the hip, aren't they? I'm aware you know that, but I thought she'd come with you when she found out or at least get here before us and I can't see her anywhere. I know I'm rambling it's one of the many Lorelai and Rory quirks, that I seem to have picked up because of spending so much time around Rory. It's just that I'm worried and I need a distraction from thinking that the love of my life may not come out of this in one piece... I'll shut up now." Logan rambled saying the last part slowly and mostly to himself.

"It's okay, I understand. I have seen how long they can go on without taking a breath. If something happens to her..." Luke said and sighs. Then continued "As for Lorelai, about a week and a half ago she started acting really strange, I know it has something to do with Rory. I tried to get Lorelai to open up about it but she wouldn't budge and judging from that Gilmore Girl style ramble just now you don't know either."

**IN THE ELEVATOR**

Summer had given up trying to go to her happy place, instead she was sitting in the corner of the elevator with her arms around her knees, her eyes clammed shut, rocking backwards and forwards and alternating between chanting _"I did nothing wrong, I did nothing wrong, I did nothing wrong"_ and Dorothy's _"There's no place like home, There's no place home, There's no place like home" _from the Wizard of Oz.

The elevator dropped a few metres that was when the ones who weren't _completely _catatonic realised that it was going to be a full blown miracle if they got out of this in one piece...

it was going to be like a roller coaster ride only it's not fun, it's scary as hell and they can't see where they're going cause they're trapped in a little silver box suspended over nothing but air.

Summer hadn't moved from her spot on the ground but jess was next to her stroking her hair. She had stopped the , rocking backwards and forwards and alternating between chanting _"I did nothing wrong, I did nothing wrong, I did nothing wrong"_ chants and stuck with the _There's no place like home, There's no place home, There's no place like home" _chants.

While Rory, Steph, Tristan and Paris were all huddled up together, it may have seemed silly, pathetic or whatever but it was the best they could some up with, that it will hopefully lower the level of terror, all they could do was sit and wait for the inevitable to happen.

After what seemed like hours but in reality it was only about 20 minutes it happened... The cord in the elevator shaft snapped. Sending the elevator car with 6 teenagers in it crashing to the ground.

Once the dust and dirt had cleared staff had pried the doors open a jar

"Hello… is everyone okay? Anybody hurt?" one of the security guards asked the people inside the elevator. once they were sure no one was physically hurt they were able to pry the doors all the way open. The teenagers couldn't get out of there fast enough they looked around and…

_**Read and review please**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This will probably be the last chapter, but let me know if you want more.**_

Once they were sure no one was physically hurt they were able to pry the doors all the way open. The teenagers couldn't get out of there fast enough they looked around for the ones who they loved the most and the ones who loved them back. Logan saw Rory and she ran to him almost knocking him over but he didn't care he had her back, he had his Ace back in his arms. Steph ran as fast as she could to Colin just as Paris did to Finn they grabbed their boyfriends in the biggest hugs, Steph had tears in her eyes and was on the verge of letting flow freely while Paris wasn't far behind.

Rory briefly let go of Logan so she could give Luke a huge hug, she was holding him tight when she saw Lorelai out the corner of her eye. On her way over to the coffee shop where Lorelai had just ordered a double mocha latté, she was thinking about Lorelai seemed odd… too glum and Rory didn't know why.

"Hey mum." She said to Lorelai.

"Hello Rory" she responded coldly.

Okay now Rory was really confused, she was acting more like the cold hearted, very formal and up standing member of society that was Emily Gilmore. Instead of the warm, fun loving slightly crazy Lorelai Gilmore.

"I'm going back to the people who love me the most, I just thought I'd let you know that I was okay seeing as I could have died right now and the small little detail that you're my mother. So let me know when the real Lorelai Gilmore reinhabits your body , kay." Rory loudly snapped at her mother.

Rory Gilmore threw herself back into her boyfriends arms, she cried into Logan's shoulder through the sobs all he could make out was… yelled… mum… loose… best friend.

Logan was trying to console Rory by rubbing circles on her back "shh baby its okay baby, I got you, you're safe Ace" he told her

_**Can you please let me know how I'm doing any feedback is welcomed though I'd prefer it be positive**_


	8. Chapter 8

Head of centre security Officer David Campbell requested that Rory, Tristan, Steph, Paris, Jess and Summer come into his office. He also allowed Logan, Louise, Colin and Finn to come in also. He took them into the waiting room part of his office.

"so I'm sure you guys understand that after what happened I need to take statements from all of you." David told them.

There were six yes's.

"great so I'll take one of you at a time, you can take someone in with you while the rest of you wait here with Officer Keating"

He said motioning to Rory "miss Gilmore can you come with me please."

She slowly got up followed closely by Logan and Rory followed David into his office, they sat down in front of his desk while he sat behind it.

"alright so or the record your full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?"

"yes" she responded

"okay, so can you tell me what happened" she started to tell him what happened, Logan was hearing it for the first time as well so he held Rory's hand the whole time.

Once she had finished he thanked her and shook each of their hands. The three of them went back to the waiting room. David took Tristan next along with Louise.

He took Tristan and Louise back to the waiting room.

Next he took Paris and Finn, after they were done Steph and Colin went in.

Summer and jess were together but they were involved so their statements had to be taken separately. Jess's was normal. However Summer's was… different because of her… behaviour she told it with a little change in it, she did tell part truth though… up until the point where she tried going to her happy place. She also let out the part about her chants.

Officer Campbell saw right through it though, he knew she was lying. Mostly by the way she was flirting.

"Miss Robert's, you need to understand that you need to tell the truth. The sooner you tell it right the sooner this is over and you can go home and by the way Miss Robert's, he holds up his left hand showing off his wedding ring. I'm very happily married, now can we try the truth this time?"

"fine." She pouted grumpily, she crossed her arms across her chest and started to tell him the REAL truth.

Once she was finished he said " there now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

They both went back into the waiting room where everyone else was.

Now that they were free to leave Rory, Logan, Tristan, Louise, Steph, Colin, Paris and Finn were all very glad that no one was hurt decided to go back to luke's to celebrate.

Jess went home.

Summer who refused to accept any of it couldn't get out of there fast enough.


End file.
